blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumpman (5e Class made by Daisuke1038)
The Jumpman ((Wip)) Jumpmen, the Parkour Masters of the World. With abilities to Deal Moderate Damage, cross great lengths, and, of course, jump high. Playing a Jumpman Honestly, play them however you like. There's nothing stopping you from being Bob the Parkour Artist from Somewhere Shitsville. The Possibilities are endless, sorta. Creating a Jumpman Requirements Alignment: Any Lawful or Any Chaotic Starting Age: Any. Race: Jump(wo)men can be anyone. For anyone can have a love for Parkour and just jumping in general. Class Features As a Jumpman, you get the following features Hit Dice: '''1d8 per level '''Hit Points First Level: 8+Constitution modifier Hitpoints at higher levels: d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier Proficiencies Armor: Jumpmen are proficient with Light armor only. Weapons: Jumpmen are handy with One-handed Hammers. Such as the Light Hammer, and the Warhammer. Archetypes could provide more. Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma and Archetype Skills: Gain Athletics and Acrobatics automatically. Choose One from Animal Handling; Perception; Performance; Persuasion; Stealth. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') 4 Light Hammers or (''b) Two Warhammers * (a'') a Gaming Set or (''b) a Musical Instrument * (a'') Padded Armor or (''b) Nothing * 4d4 (8) gold Table: The Jumpman Slam Attack A Single use attack that deals more damage the higher you fall from. Additional damage is equal to 1 extra point of damage per every 5 feet you jump up. ((e.g. If you are 15 feet in the air, you deal an additional 3 damage)) Jumpman Attacks This attack can be used with any body part, be it your face, your foot, your hands, or even your butt. When you gain an additional at 7th and 14th level, it can be any Combination of your body parts These Legs Were Made for Jumping You can jump as high and as far as you can, but if you fall further than that your max jump height, you will take fall damage. Example: At level 5, your jump height is 10 Flat. Fall further than ten feet, you'll take fall damage Jumpman Surprise One time per Long Rest, Add all of the damage dice you have from your Single Use Slam, your Jumpman Attack(s), and your Maul, if you have proficiency, and summon a Large hammer head with a small handle from hammerspace, dealing 4d6+Additional dice+Strength+1(+ Jump Height like the Slam, but this is Optional) or more, depending on level (E.G. Level 12 adds +4 Damage) And Jumping is Just What They'll Do At 13th level, The Jumpman can scale walls, as long as there's another he can jump to! This will allow your jump man to reach even higher heights with ease. You won't even need to roll Athletics or Acrobatics! Ultimate Jumpman * Jumpman's Surprise is equal to 4d6+5d6+3d10+7+STR * Your jump height and distance are increased immensely * Fall Damage? What Fall Damage And Jumping is just what they'll do At 17th level, The Jumpman no long has to worry about fall damage except for the last amount of feet, causing only a d6 of damage when falling for more than your max jump height. Jumpman Archetypes Strongman Weapons: They also get a Maul Proficiency, and can have it in place of the Four Light Hammers or the Two Warhammers at the start Hit Die Upgrade: D10 instead of d8 Saving Throws: Add Strength or Constitution to Saving Throws Skills: Choose One from Intimidation or ???? Strongman Defense: AC = 10 + Dex + Constitution (Or strength, or Double Dex, whichever is higher) This is lost when wearing Armor of any sort Unarmed and Slam Attacks: Go up one damage step higher, as if you were a large size creature. Strongman Description Normally of Average or short height and Average or fat weight, Strongmen can dish out what they take. Smartman Saving Throws: Add Intelligence or Wisdom Skills: Add One from any of the Int, Wis, or Cha skills Smartman Defense: AC = 10 + Dex + Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma (Whichever is higher) This is lost when wearing Armor of any sort Smartman Jump: Add an additional 5 feet to your high jumps, and an additional 10 feet to your long jumps Smartman Description Normally of Average or Tall height, and Average or thin weight, Smartmen are agile and try to give and not receive. Category:Hall of Shame